Beyblade University!
by Spirit-Of-Dranzer
Summary: The top beybladers go to a university, but did they expect to find love too? Find out what happens. Pairings: Salima X Kai, Mariah x Rei, Mariam x Tala, Emily x Kenny and Max x Takao


Beyblade University  
  
Authoress notes: Okay this is the first fanfic I've ever written so be nice with the reviews and if you don't like it the no flaming!  
  
Characters: Salima, Mariam, Mariah, Max, Tyson, Ray, Kai, Tala, Emily, Kenny, Joseph, Kane, Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Ozuma. Pairings: Kai/Salima, Ray/Mariah, Mariam/Tala and Kenny/Emily. Setting: Beyblade University, Hawaii. Age: All 18.  
  
Salima's house 8:36am. 'Beep, beep, beep, beep...' the alarm clock rang signalling for Salima to get up, today was a particularly important day and she had to get up.  
  
"Uhh....just five more minutes...please..." Salima pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock.  
  
"Salima, quick, bring your luggage the bus is waiting, we've have to be at the airport in one hour," shouted Mariah.  
  
"Ahh...we only have that long....Mariah can you get my small bags?"  
  
"Okay." Mariah walked out and loaded the small bags into the bus, followed by Salima. They both got on the bus and Salima was greeted by all the people attending the University. "Hi Salima," Mariam gestured Salima to sit next to her.  
  
"SALIMA!" Max shouted and ran towards Salima, knocking her down and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Salima, welcome," Rei said politely, pulling Max off her and helped her up. "Nice to finally meet you Salima, I've heard so much about you," Tala said glancing at Kai cheekily and receiving a death glare.  
  
"Hey Salima, I've heard of you and your team, you are supposed to be really good, I'll start a new file on you straight away," Emily spoke.  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop and said a short "Oh...hi Salima," and settled back down and continued typing.  
  
"Long time, no see," Joseph said.  
  
"Glad to see you again," Kane greeted.  
  
"Bon jour," Oliver kissed the back of Salima's hand making her blush slightly.  
  
"Hi I'm Enrique, but you can call me honey,"  
  
"Enrique stop flirting for once in your life," said Johnny pushing Enrique out of the way "Hi, I'm Johnny." He said, shaking Salima's hand.  
  
"Morning Salima," sighed Ozuma.  
  
"Ah ha Salima, how have you been?" Tyson shouted.  
  
Salima went to sit next to Mariam, but before she could sit down Tala was there already, he had left the seat next to Kai.  
  
Kai gave Tala the worst death glare he could give and Tala grinned evilly.  
  
"What's up with not sitting next to Kai?" whispered Mariam.  
  
"Oh you see, I thought Kai would need a little more encouragement to talk to Salima," Tala smirked.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Mariam.  
  
"Can't tell anyone this okay?" Mariam nodded "Well Kai actually has a crush, and guess who it is."  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Salima," Mariam spoke sarcastically.  
  
Salima went to sit next to Kai who turned his head to hide his blush from everybody. Tyson and Max snickered. "Shut up you two!" shouted Kai.  
  
"What's going on? Do you all know something that I don't know?" Salima asked.  
  
"You might say that Salima-, "Tyson just received a death glare from Kai and he quickly changed his mind, "We are just all excited that's all." Salima looked at him as if he had gone crazy.  
  
The engine to the bus started and they started moving. "Let's sing a song guys," shouted Max. "Ahem....the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round," Max started shouting.  
  
"No Maxie, your voice sucks...it's my turn," with that Tyson started bellowing songs nobody had ever heard of.  
  
"TYSON......SHUT UP......YOUR VOICE IS WORSE!" Mariam said in between pauses, as everybody blocked their ears.  
  
Tyson stopped when Kai slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Thankyou Kai," everyone said.  
  
"How much longer till we got to the airport?" asked Enrique.  
  
"Well it depends on the traffic," Tala answered quietly.  
  
"Do you think we will get there on time?" asked Oliver.  
  
"We might....we will most likely miss it though," Johnny said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no we will miss it!" Tyson stammered he obviously wasn't used to Johnny's jokes yet. Everyone dropped their heads and let out a sigh.  
  
"Kane, you know how we don't have our whole team here, how are they going to keep up with us, I mean this is the best University you can go to?" asked Salima.  
  
"Well Goki and Jim are going to a different University and they'll probably keep up with us, the only thing different from our university to theirs is that ours is more luxurious."  
  
"I see, I'll miss them dearly," Salima said sadly "but at least I have you Kane, you and everybody here is my family."  
  
Kane smiled, warmed by the comment, "It's alright Salima, and I'll be here when ever you need to talk to someone."  
  
"We are here guys, we are at the airport," squealed Max.  
  
"Now everybody, when the bus stops, get out and grab all your bags....I'll get trolleys for everybody," said Enrique.  
  
They all sorted out their bags and shortly after Enrique came back with 16 trolleys. He gave everybody one and they all loaded their luggage onto it. "I saved the best one for you, Salima." He said and walked away. Kai's scowled and clenched his fists.  
  
They all got into lines of three, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny up front, Max, Tyson and Rei behind them, Mariam, Salima and Mariah after them, Kai, Tala and Ozuma next, and Kane, Joseph and Kenny followed by Emily bringing up the rear.  
  
"So Kai, how was sitting next to your girlfriend?" Tala mocked but stopped instantly when Kai growled.  
  
They got to the checkout and weighed their bags and they all passed, and disappeared through the wall. They then rushed to the plane entrance and got on, flashing their tickets to the manager of the plane. They all looked at their tickets and sat where they were supposed to. In the front of the plane sat Salima at the window side and Mariam next to her. Then behind them sat Kai and Tala next to him. Behind them sat Ozuma and Kane. Then it was Rei and Mariah, Max and Tyson, Kenny and Emily, Joseph and Enrique, Johnny and Oliver. All didn't complain about their seats so they buckled in and got ready to take off. The speaker announced they were ready to take off on their flight to Hawaii and the plane started to rattle, meaning they were moving down the run-way.  
  
"You scared?" Mariam asked Salima.  
  
"Just a little," Salima replied. The plane got faster and faster until there was a lot of moving  
  
and they were in the air. There was a sigh of relief from everybody. Salima looked out the window "Goodbye, Japan" she whispered and turned back to face Mariam. "I don't like flying," Salima said, "Especially when it's rough, and I hate plane food, it always tastes plasticy."  
  
"How can you not like food?" shouted Tyson and everybody groaned. "How much longer?" Max whined.  
  
"We just lifted off Max we have like 4 hours to get-," Kane was interrupted by a shout of joy from Tyson as the stewardess came out with food.  
  
"FOOD!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"What would you like out of these choices she said handing everybody the menus to everybody.  
  
"I'll have the small lasagne please," said Salima.  
  
"I'll have pasta," Mariam spoke.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Johnny yelled.  
  
"Me neither," Kai said.  
  
"I'll have what she's having," Enrique said pointing to Salima "So you want the lasagne?"  
  
"Ahhh I'm allergic but okay,"  
  
Everybody groans. "How is the fried rice today?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Um....its hot," the stewardess answered a little taken back. "Okay I'll have that."  
  
"I'll have everything!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, just one thing," growled Ozuma.  
  
"Aww but....fine I'll have sushi," Tyson said annoyed.  
  
"I'll have anything with sugar in it!" declared Max.  
  
"Nothing for me thankyou," Ozuma softly spoke.  
  
"Hmmm.....just a hot chocolate for me thankyou," Kane said handing back the menu. "Surprise me," Joseph glared at the stewardess.  
  
"I'll have the fried chicken and so will my Rei," Mariah said and rubbed her cheek against his chest and began to purr. Rei sweat dropped.  
  
"Kenny and I aren't hungry so we'll just have a smoothie," Emily added, "with two straws." "Okay, they'll all be ready in half an hour." Said the stewardess and she walked off.  
  
Half an hour had passed and the stewardess came out with a tray full of food.  
  
"Yay the food is here!" Tyson shouted, immediately noticing his own plate and snatching it off the tray.  
  
They all ate their food in silence all enjoying the feeling of a once full stomach, but not liking the taste much.  
  
We are ready for landing now; please turn you seat in an up right position and buckle up announced the speaker.  
  
They all did as they were told and prepared for landing. The landing was quick and smooth. They all exited the plane thanking the stewardess and went into the airport.  
  
"Phew, its hot here...it feels like a hundred degrees," stated Tyson, taking off his jacket. "Actually its 45 degrees Celsius here and the currant time is 1:56pm." Kenny answered. "Johnny, where do have to go now?" asked Rei.  
  
"Well first we get our luggage and then we go and wait for someone to pick us up," "Okay... who is picking us up?" asked Mariah.  
  
"I dunno they just said that they'll come and get us."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me." Salima came to listen to the conversation.  
  
They all got their luggage and went outside to wait for the mystery person. And they came, with a bus and drove them to the University.  
  
Salima looked up at the University; it was huge and just for the 16 members on this bus. Salima was getting excited and by the looks of it everybody else was too. 


End file.
